Mi vida sin ti
by brico4899
Summary: Una version alternativa del episodio 14. Cuando Ronnie le pide a Caitlin que se vaya de Central City con él, ella va a buscar a Barry para pedirle consejo. Muy mal resumen


**Simplemente una idea que tuve después de ver el episodio 14. ¿Qué habría pasado si los soldados no hubiesen interrumpido a Caitlin y Ronnie cuando estaban en la cafetería? ¿Habría Catilin aceptado la oferta de Ronnie de irse de Central City o habría decidido quedarse por algún motivo? Espero que os guste.**

Honestamente Caitlin no sabía lo que estaba haciendo a esas horas de la noche parada delante de la casa de Barry. No, eso era mentira, sí que lo sabía pero no quería reconocerlo. Una hora atrás Ronnie le había pedido que abandonasen juntos Central City y empezaran de cero en cualquier otro lugar. En teoría debería haber dicho que si de inmediato. Amaba a Ronnie y había tenido que soportar un año sin él, primero pensando que estaba muerto y luego sabiendo que estaba vivo pero que no era el mismo. Sin embargo no había sido capaz de decir que si, pensó en Cisco, en Wells, en la ciudad, en el trabajo que hacían para protegerla… Y en Barry.

Ese había sido el principal motivo por el cual no había empezado ya a hacer las maletas. Barry. Y ese era el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahora enfrente de su casa. Quería pedirle permiso. Sabía que era algo excepcionalmente estúpido, era una mujer adulta no necesitaba el permiso de Barry para irse de Central City, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo. O tal vez, solo tal vez, lo que deseaba era que Barry le pidiese que no se fuera porque la necesitaba en su vida.

Caitlin sacudió un par de veces la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento. Si, puede que ella estuviera empezando a sentir algo por Barry, pero eso fue antes de recuperar a Ronnie, ahora esa posibilidad había quedado totalmente descartada. Al menos eso es lo que se decía a sí misma.

Finalmente Catlin decidió irse. De todas formas las luces estaban apagadas de modo que o bien no había nadie dentro o bien ya estaban durmiendo. Lo mejor sería que volviese a casa, con Ronnie, y hablase con Barry en otro momento.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando vio el rayo amarillo de Barry doblar la esquina y, menos de un segundo después, lo tenía justo delante suyo "Caitlin. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensaba que estarías cenando con Ronnie"

"Yo… Hum… Quería hablar contigo pero he visto las luces apagadas y…" Balbuceó Caitlin, notando como empezaba a sonrojarse.

"Si, Joe se va a quedar toda la noche en la comisaria, tiene mucho papeleo atrasado, y yo he ido a hablar con el profesor Stein pero su mujer ha insistido en que me quedase a cenar de modo que he estado allí un buen rato" Explicó Barry "De todas formas. ¿Qué querías decirme?"

"No, nada, no tiene importancia. Puede esperar a mañana" Dijo Caitlin, deseando salir de allí cuanto antes.

"Creo que, si pensaras eso, no habrías venido aquí en primer lugar" Barry le frotó el brazo con la mano "¿Va todo bien?"

Caitlin echó una mirada rápida a su alrededor "¿Podemos hablar dentro?"

Barry asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la casa. Una vez dentro fueron a la cocina y Barry se sirvió un vaso de agua y le ofreció otro a Caitlin, que lo rechazó.

"Entonces ¿de qué querías hablar?" Preguntó Barry después de que pasasen dos minutos sin que nadie dijera nada.

Caitlin tomó un par de inspiraciones profundas "Ronnie me ha pedido que abandonemos Central City y empecemos de cero en otro lugar"

"Oh" Barry no supo que más decir.

"Aun no le he dicho nada. No podemos irnos así sin más, tenemos que decidir dónde queremos ir, tendré que buscar un nuevo trabajo y además está ese pequeño detalle de que, legalmente, Ronnie lleva muerto más de un año" _Por no hablar de lo que siento por ti _Pensó, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta.

"Si, lo entiendo, es una decisión muy importante pero…" Barry hizo una pausa, intentado ordenar sus ideas "Mira, Caitlin, no quiero sonar brusco ni nada, pero no entiendo porque lo estás hablando conmigo"

Las palabras de Barry hirieron a Caitlin como si fuesen dagas "Porque quiero saber tu opinión. Por dios Barry, pensé que éramos amigos. ¿Tan poco significo para ti que te da igual si me quedo o me voy?"

Caitlin había empezado a irse pero Barry estuvo inmediatamente a su lado abrazándola "No, por supuesto que no. Lo siento mucho Caitlin, no quería decir eso. Eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Solo pensé que Cisco os conoce a Ronnie y a ti mucho mejor que yo y, tal vez, sería mejor que lo hablases con él"

Caitlin hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Barry "Voy a hablar también con Cisco. Pero ahora, estoy aquí, contigo, así que dime que crees que debería hacer"

Barry habló muy despacio, como si le costara pronunciar esas palabras "Eso es algo que solo tú puedes decidir. Pero si quieres saber lo que to haría… Tú amas a Ronnie. Y él te ama a ti. Creo que, mientras estéis juntos, nada más debería importarte"

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" Caitlin apenas fue capaz de contener las lágrimas.

"No, claro que no, pero tienes que pensar en lo que te hará feliz. Has sufrido mucho, Caitlin, te mereces ser feliz con la persona que amas" Susurró Barry contra su oído.

Caitlin asintió y empezó a alejarse de Barry "Supongo que tendré que ir buscando trabajo"

Barry se rio "No creo que te cueste demasiado. Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, cualquier laboratorio querría tenerte en su plantilla"

Después de eso ambos se quedaron sumidos en un silencio algo incómodo hasta que Caitlin habló "¿Por qué has ido a ver al profesor Stein?"

"Tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle sobre sus teorías del viaje en el tiempo"

Caitlin asintió en comprensión. Cuando Cisco le había dicho que él y Joe habían encontrado evidencias de que, de algún modo, Barry había logrado viajar en el tiempo hasta la noche en que asesinaron a su madre quiso quedarse con ellos pero Cisco insistió en que fuese con Ronnie para _recuperar el tiempo perdido _"¿Qué te ha dicho?"

"Según él todo lo que tengo que hacer para romper el continuo espacio/tiempo es correr muy rápido. Aunque es evidente que aún no soy capaz de ir tan rápido. La verdad es que parecía estar muy emocionado con que sus teorías fueran correctas. Hemos quedado que iré a verle, por lo menos una vez por semana a partir de ahora"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Caitlin.

"Veras, es evidente que estuve allí una vez y fracase, no pude evitar que mataran a mi madre, pero, en algún momento del futuro, voy a volver a esa noche y, esta vez, voy a impedirlo. Por eso necesito la ayuda de Stein para poder realizar ese viaje tan pronto como me sea posible" Explicó Barry.

"¿Vas a impedir el asesinato de tu madre?" De repente Caitlin estaba muy pálida.

"Si, por supuesto" Barry la miró, sorprendido por la pregunta, pero su sorpresa se volvió preocupación al ver su rostro "¿Estas bien?"

Caitlin no respondió. En lugar de eso empezó a pensar en lo que pasaría si Barry lograba evitar el asesinato de su madre. Su muerte había sido lo que había impulsado a Barry a investigar casos que muchos catalogarían como imposibles por todo el mundo y, lo más importante, fue lo que lo impulsó a ser científico forense. De no haber sido por eso, él jamás habría estado en su laboratorio la noche en que el acelerador de partículas estalló, no habría sido golpeado por ese rayo, no habría necesitado la ayuda de los laboratorios STAR, no se habría convertido en Flash… Ella jamás habría llegado a conocerlo. Caitlin sintió como empezaban a fallarle las rodillas. La idea, la sola posibilidad, de vivir en un mundo en el que ella jamás hubiese conocido a Barry le provocaba tanto dolor que apenas era capaz de respirar. Vagamente fue consciente de que empezaba a hiperventilar y de que Barry l sentaba en su sofá y la miraba preocupado, sin saber qué hacer, pero apenas prestó atención a nada de eso. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que hubiese sido de su vida si Barry no hubiese estado allí durante los últimos meses.

"¡Caitlin! Caitlin, por favor, reacciona" Barry empezaba a ponerse nervioso y Caitlin hizo un esfuerzo para intentar calmarse.

"Lo siento" Murmuró cuando su respiración ya era más normal "Creo que he sufrido un ataque de pánico"

"¿Un ataque de pánico? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Barry.

"No pienso irme" Dijo Caitlin en lugar de responder a la pregunta de Barry.

"¿Qué?" Barry la miró confundido.

"Con Ronnie. Lo amo mucho pero también amo a otras personas aquí, en Central City, y no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ellos" Sonrió Caitlin y Barry le devolvió la sonrisa. Justo en ese momento el teléfono de Barry sonó y este lo recogió de mala gana.

"SI, Cisco, dime. ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? De acuerdo, enseguida estamos allí. Caitlin está conmigo. Ella… quería hablar conmigo de algo… Mira llegaremos en un segundo. Adiós" Barry colgó y se volvió hacia Caitlin, que lo había oído todo.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Poco después de que yo me fuera unos militares entraron en la casa del profesor Stein y se lo llevaron a rastras. Su mujer llamó al Dr Wells, teme que sepan que Stein es una de las mitades de Firestorm y ahora también vayan a por Ronnie" Explicó Barry.

"Dios mío"

"Ronnie está a salvo, en el laboratorio, pero tenemos que encontrar a Stein antes de que empiecen a experimentar con él" Barry cogió a Caitlin pero se detuvo "Oye, antes de irnos, necesito saber una cosa. Has dicho que había personas aquí a las que amabas y no podías imaginarte la vida sin ellas. ¿Por casualidad soy yo una de esas personas?"

Catilin sonrió "Calla y corre"


End file.
